


even seraphs have birthdays

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Calls Castiel "Angel", Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Happy Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a touch bit of angst because well cas but he’s happy and loved, happy bday castiel my one and only angel, heavily influenced by twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: It’s Castiel’s birthday and his family throws him a little surprise party.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	even seraphs have birthdays

Cas puts his book down and bookmarks his page, checks his phone for the text he just got. It’s from Dean.

_ Come to the kitchen angel ;) _

He rolls his eyes fondly as he stands up, the weight from his trench coat not there because he took it off earlier. 

He wanted to relax for the day considering they had the next couple of days off. He feels... safe, content even. Sam and Jack had gone to get groceries and Dean was doing whatever Dean does, so he took time for himself and opened a book.

He even made tea. As much as he loves his family, he also enjoys the quiet moments he gets alone. He feels himself smile a little as he walks to the kitchen, slides a little on the floor with his kitten socks that Dean got him. He sees the kitchen lights off and quirks his head to the side.

“Dean? What-?” He walks in and the lights come back on. He sees Jack and Sam behind the counter with yellow party hats.

Dean has the same party hat on, which Cas notices is bee themed. The hunter is leaning against the wall by the light switch, a bright smile on his face. 

He comes up to Cas and places a party crown on his head with plastic bees swirling around the top of the fuzz and letters that say ‘Happy Birthday!’. 

“Happy Birthday, Cas.”

Cas, metaphorically, melts all over the aluminum floor. 

He glances behind Dean at Sam and Jack who are standing behind a bee themed cake. 

“Yeah, Happy Birthday Cas!” Jack says enthusiastically as he licks yellow frosting from his finger. Sam smacks him lightly. 

“Dean, I was created by the lord a millennium ago. I don’t really have a birthday-“ Dean grabs his shoulder, a very soft smile on his face. 

“Nonsense! Just blow out your candles, old man.” Dean grabs his hand, intertwines their fingers, and drags him over to the kitchen counter. Sam brings out a lighter and lights the 8 candles on the cake. 

Dean leans into him and whispers, “Sorry about the number of candles. Couldn’t really put one thousand on there.” Cas squeezes his hand, incredulous that Dean would even think about apologizing when he did all this. 

“It’s fine, Dean. I appreciate this more than you’ll ever know.” Dean smiles, kisses his cheek. 

“Make a wish, Angel.” Sam scoots the cake closer. 

“I don’t have anything to wish for.” Dean chuckles in his ear. 

“Sure you do. A new car, new trench coat maybe?” Sam and Jack laugh and Cas smiles, something he feels he hasn’t done so genuinely in a long time. 

“I already have everything I could ask for here,” 

They all look up at each other and walk over the angel, press him into the middle of a group hug. Cas feels loved as he hugs his family back.

They pull back after a moment. Dean wipes a tear off his face, looking away so no one notices. Everyone does. Sam kisses Cas’ forehead and Jack presses closer to Cas.Dean grabs Cas’ hand in his again, kisses the angel’s cheek.

“Come on, you big sap, make a friggin’ wish already.” They all laugh wetly from the tears and Cas blows them out.

They all clap and Sam starts cutting, pushing Jack away so he won’t swipe anymore frosting. Dean pulls him a little closer. 

Sam passes the cake around and they all eat, laughing and smiling around frosting. Cas feels his veins run sticky with sugar and love. Dean licks frosting off his nose and Sam gags jokingly in the back.

Jack eats three slices and Sam has to ward him off from the cake. Dean eats four. Cas shoves him away too. Dean and Jack start a contest on who can eat the most and Sam has to idly watch as Jack eats his fourth slice. 

He sighs and comes to stand next to Cas, hair behind his ears and grin wide. 

“Happy Birthday, Cas.” Cas smiles at him. 

“Thank you, Sam. I never really thought I’d have a birthday party.” Sam laughs and takes a small gift-wrapped box out of his pocket. 

“I expected it at some point.” 

“What’s this?” 

“A gift. Just open it,” He unwraps it and opens the small box. It’s a small chain with a pentagram charm on it. Cas feels himself smile. 

“I know you don’t need one, but I thought, I don’t know-“ Cas grabs Sam’s arm.

“Sam, I love it. Thank you.” Sam relaxes a little. 

“Are we doing gifts?” Dean’s voice is muffled around the cake in his mouth and he puts his plate on the counter, grabbing a wrapped present off the counter. There’s another one next to it. Cas didn’t even see it. 

Sam gives his brother a look and Dean rolls his eyes dramatically as he walks over. Jack grabs his box and comes over, icing on his cheek. Cas rubs it off for him.Cas puts the necklace back in the box for safekeeping and places it on the table. 

“Open mine next!” Jack hands Cas the flat gift wrapped in Scobby Doo wrapping paper. He opens it neatly, not ripping any of the paper to Dean’s annoyance.

It’s a picture frame and the picture placed in the center is the one Jack took selfie-style with the three of them in the back. It was on a hunt and they had all been outside the motel, discussing what to do next and eating fast food when Jack pulled out his phone and took the photo. 

Sam was attempting to keep it together for the camera while Dean almost pushed Cas over from the power of his cheek kiss. Cas had his eyes closed in the picture, but he looked happy. Cas gives Jack a soft smile and pulls him into a tight hug. 

“I love it, Jack.” When they pull back, Jack has a proud smile on his face. Dean gently hands Cas the box he was holding. It was smaller than the others and wrapped with bright blue paper. 

“It’s not much, but,” Cas doesn’t say anything, just opens it. It’s a small mixtape, almost exactly like the one Dean made him before, but it has ‘ _happy bday angel <3_’ written in black on the sticker. Cas smiles softly and looks back up at Dean.

“Oh, Dean.” Dean shrugs, blushing heavily. Cas kisses him softly and Dean places a hand on his cheek. They pull back and Dean hits Sam when he laughs at how bright red Dean is. 

“I love it. I love all the gifts. Thank you all, for everything.” They all seem to understand he doesn’t just mean for the party and the gifts. 

He means for the family and the home he’s gotten. Sometimes he doesn’t feel like he belongs, but then he’s reminded when Dean invites him into the living room to watch one of his favorite movies just so he can discuss it with Cas, or when Sam asks for help with a spell, but he doesn’t really need help he just wants Cas in the room with him, or when Jack pushes him out the door so they can go get food and he talks the whole way about his day and forces Cas to tell him about his.

He feels it in the way they laugh at dinner and fight together on a hunt, the way they tease each other and yell at each other during Uno.

Later, when the party dies down, and they all tuck Jack into bed and Sam excuses himself to go to his room and Dean promises to meet him up with him later, he goes to his room to place the small crown that Dean planted on his head on his dresser and put away his presents. 

He lays the necklace box on the table, thumbs the sticker on the mixtape before putting it down. He puts the picture frame next to the crown, places it center so whenever he stands up from his bed it’s the first thing he sees. He admires the items for a second before heading outside.

He sits on top of the brick wall outside the bunker and lays back in the grass, watches the stars. Cas relaxes against the grass and thinks about Claire. He’s thought about her a lot today, but he wasn’t sure what he could do. 

He sits up and breathes in slowly, something he does more and more these days and opens his phone. He feels it ring against his ear. She answers on the 2nd ring. 

“Hey,” 

“Hello, Claire.” She chuckles softly on the other end. 

“Hi, Cas.” He doesn’t say anything for a moment. 

“How was your day?” 

“A little sad, a little happy. Same old, same old.” She hesitates for a second. 

“How was yours?” Cas glances up at the moon, watches the clouds glow against the moonlight. 

“A little sad, a little happy.” She laughs and goes quiet after a minute. 

“Cas, thank you for calling.” 

“Of course,” It’s silent and Cas listens to the crickets hum in the Kansas air. 

“Cas?” 

“Yes?”

“I forgive you.” Cas feels his breath catch a little. 

“Claire-“ 

“I do. Now accept it.” 

“But-“

“Accept it.” Cas feels himself smile despite the sadness and regret he feels about what he did to the Novaks. 

“I accept.” He hears her sigh like she let a weight off her shoulders. 

“Good. Now how are the boys?” Cas laughs as he explains what happened today and how happy it made him. He asks about the girls.

“All good over here. Kaia lives with us now, even though Jody and Donna made her have a room far away from mine.” They talk for several minutes about their lives and even about Claire’s recent hunt. 

“Hey, um, me and Kaia have a date. I have to go.” 

“Okay. Have a great date, Claire.” 

“Thanks, Cas. Have a great date with Dean.” She hangs up before Cas can say anything. He laughs quietly to himself as he places his phone back in his pocket. 

He lays back down in the grass and enjoys himself for a while, thinks about his life for the past twelve years. He regrets a lot and most of it was a little miserable, but he’s learned over the years, felt truly happy for the first time. He _feels_ now, more than he ever has before. Being whatever percent of human he is the worst and best thing that’s ever happened to him. 

Dean joins him a little later, lays down next to him and wraps his hand in his. Dean sits up a little so he can look Cas in the eye. Cas counts his freckles as he waits for Dean to say whatever sappy thing he wants to say. 

“Can’t believe we’ve known each other for 12 years. Seems longer.” Cas smiles, brings Dean’s hand up his lips to kiss. 

“It truly does.” Dean stares at him for a moment, eyes profound, before leaning over and kissing Cas’ nose, his jaw, and finally his lips before pulling back, green eyes aglow with adoration. 

“Happy Anniversary, Honeybee.” Cas smiles bright against his lover’s lips, eyes wide with love. 

“Happy Anniversary, Dean Winchester.” Dean pulls him in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love castiel with all my fucking heart. i love every character different and castiel is one of my absolute favorites. he’s a little awkward around people and maybe he cares too much sometimes but there’s no one i’d rather have then cas. it’s crazy how much you can love someone that doesn’t even exist. this is for my powerful little angel and since the writers wanna see him suffer (which trust they better count their days) i gave him a very happy and loved birthday !


End file.
